


Step One: Talking Dirty

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Dorks in Love, F/F, Lingerie, Lists, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Zandra was truly blessed in knowing she had someone who would stop at nothing to make her feel loved, and happy. That’s why she felt guilty. But there was something missing, as loathed as Zandra was to admit it. There was some itch that their hours of lovemaking each week just wasn’t reaching, and she didn’t know how to bring it up.





	1. Dealing with an ass

They had just finished making love and were intertwined in each other’s limbs sharing the same heartbeat. It was always an experience. It was always indescribable. Zandra was truly blessed in knowing she had someone who would stop at nothing to make her feel loved, and happy. That’s why she felt guilty.

She looked down at the flushed, dewy eyed blonde panting on her breast. Zareen was unbelievable. Her best friend and greatest enemy all wrapped up in a sexy suit jacket (when she bothered with clothes). There wasn’t life without her, just existing for its own sake.

It wasn’t for her patience, understanding, and care Zandra wondered if she’d ever feel comfortable in her own skin, let alone expressing sexual desire. 

There had been a lot of that since those many years ago when they were forced by Fate and the dorm manager to share a room in law school. At this point they both agreed it had been a blessing in disguise.

But there was something missing, as loathed as Zandra was to admit it. There was some itch that their hours of lovemaking each week just wasn’t reaching, and she didn’t know how to bring it up. Zareen was an ass, but she was a prideful ass who was surprisingly sensitive and immature in certain areas. 

When they first met Zareen had sulked for weeks after demonstrated her privileged lifestyle had poorly equipped her to handle the pedestrian task of doing the laundry. It was embarrassing that she had fouled up something elementary kids could do.  

If weeks of snide remarks and general moodiness had been the price at snickering over her mixing of whites and colors in a brew bubbling with body soap, she couldn’t imagine what would happen if she wounded her pride concerning something Zareen considered herself a world renowned expert.

But Zandra simply had to get this pressure off her chest!

“My little owl left marks,” Zareen teased, referring to the bleeding scratches Zandra had left on her back in the moment. “You know that means you have to clean it up, or I get to show them off at work.”

“I wanna try bondage!” Zandra exploded.

“The fuck-, babe?”

“I mean-!”she hit her forehead. “I love you, and you’re, um, supergoodatsex, but you’ve talked about it. Well, teased and joked is a better way of saying it. And I wanna try it, for, um, fun?”

Amber eyes stared at her as she held her breath.

“Yes!” The blonde got up and bounded to the window, throwing it open and proclaiming to the world, “SHE SAID I’M SUPER GOOD AT SEX!!!”

“OH MY GOD!  _ SHUT UP _ AND GET IN HERE! I  _ swear  _ you hear  _ one _ word that involves your clit and your brain stalls!”

“Don’t care! I’m the sex god! Gonna take a shower now! Want to join me?”

“Ugh, no!” she groaned.

“Oh, I get cha,”Zareen snapped and pointed her fingers, “can’t feel your legs after I juiced your peach. You’re welcome. Want some water to help?”

“No, I’m fine. Take your stupid shower.”

“Okay, love you!” With that Zareen skipped into the bathroom leaving her partner slapping her own forehead repeatedly. 

“Why? Why did I think I could do this?!” She curled up on her side and analyzed the last few years of her life to find where she went wrong.

 

***

She decided it was better to let the whole thing go. Maybe in ten years she’d try again. It’s not like not being tied up and gagged was slowing down her ability to enjoy her sex life. Zareen certainly didn’t bring it up and went about like her brain really did stop at, “good at sex,” and that replaced every conversation they had ever had.

The only alteration was the blonde was spending more time on her laptop while being turned away.

One afternoon Zandra returned home early and Zareen half jumped out of her chair and slammed the lid close.

“Hi- hi, Love! I wasn’t expecting you for another two hours.”

“Evidently,” her eyebrow arched. 

“Was work light?”

“Yes. What are you up to?” She gave the device a pointed look.

“Porn. Really messed up porn. Never quite gave the stuff up. Can I make you a drink?” Zareen darted to the kitchen and grabbed a glass.

“Since when are you shy with your smut? You used to leave roleplaying scripts on my pillow at night and wake me with videos of positions you wanted to try.”

“Well, sure, but I know how you get. That whole silly notion that you’re not enough to keep my interest or some shit.” Zareen forced a glass of iced tea in her hand. “You should know that those porn stars are as real as Mickey Mouse and just as appealing. Sometimes my mind just wanders into super bizarre thoughts and I have to see if there is that type of porn. So far the answer’s been yes, which scares me.

“Does my hard nose attorney wanna save me from all the evil people and dragons?” Zareen hugged Zandra’s neck and pouted her lips. “I can wear the dress this time.”

Zandra looked away. “That game is stupid. How does a lawyer litigate the release of the queen by reasoning with the dragon?”

“By being brilliant, and usually, while the king and his men battle the dragon, the lawyer and the queen sneak off for a tussle in the bushes. Lesbian fairy tales are the best.”

“The queen had to do that because she was tired of your preening and the remote controlled vibrator that wasn’t around in medieval anywhere!”

“Neither were dragons. So dinner, dancing, and some Monday night romancing?”

“I could eat. What do we have?”

“I think I saw half a ham in the fridge, but it moved.”

“And trash day is Friday, guess we could go out tonight and order in until we feel up to doing the shopping.”

Zandra sat to look up eateries and finish her tea.

“Boo shopping! Internet save me!”

“We’re not paying someone to pick out food and send it to us!”

Zareen shivered. “Oh baby! I love it when you talk about joint ownership of resources!” She jumped onto the sofa with Zandra and grabbed her by the collar. “Fuck me until I can’t sit for days!” she whispered passionately before sealing the words against their lips with a deep kiss that threatened the tea.

“Reenie! Off! Dinner first, you heated beast!”

“How do we ever get out of bed?”

“You said, lets try it over the sink.”

“Oh, yeah. Worth a repeat.”

“Food, not puss.”

****

Food was all that was on the menu. For a week. At first Zandra didn’t think much of it, and then that the blonde was waiting for her to make a move. So she did. She went through all of her usual cues. 

The hand that rested on the blonde’s inner knee when they snuggled, the braless hugs, the short skirts while going commando, the doe eyes and lip bite after they kissed, whispering in her ear about needing some help, even sitting so her back was arched and stroking various parts of her partner. They were all utterly ignored in favor for the laptop, or some chore.

A week of failed attempts to get some attention.

A week of long showers.

A week was long enough.

While Zareen sat in the living room, glued to her screen, Zandra got busy. She primped, and fluffed, and pulled out every feminine trick she knew (which wasn’t a lot, she ended up borrowing some mascara), and sauntered out in midnight blue bra and panty set held together with strings barely covered by a black sheer robe opened to her waist. She felt utterly ridiculous, but since Zareen had been the one to pick it out that must mean she liked it. 

She cleared her throat a few times in what she hoped was an alluring pose against the corner of the wall. Zareen didn’t notice right away so she cleared her throat louder. That got a glance and then those amber eyes were back on her screen.

“Oh, hey! The set I got you for your birthday. It looks good.” 

“You mean the set you bought for  _ your _ birthday. It’s so impractical it’s clearly only met to be worn for five seconds.”

“Hmm mm. I’m glad you like it. Hey, could you get me some water?”

Zandra walked over and leaned down into the blonde’s face.

“If you’re thirsty, why don’t you try me?”

Those eyes got big, and Zareen shifted back in her seat.

“Uh, actually, I’ve got some dryness going on. So what about a rain check?”

Not having any of that, Zandra trapped her in with her arms.

“Bull! Why won’t you have sex with me?”

“I’m just not feeling it babe. You know I’m good for it. Just not today.”

“It’s been a week! And don’t tell me it’s your period because you get extra amorous after the chocolate! 

“Just what are you doing with this damn laptop?!”

She went to grab it and met resistance. 

“It’s super porn! Shield your eyes!”

“Like hell it is! I wouldn’t be able to cross my knees if it was!”

It was tugged back and forth until, not use to heels, Zandra toppled backwards and was landed on. In the aftermath of a hurt hip the laptop slid over the carpet and a head tilt back she could see. 

“A step by step guide to BDSM?”

Zareen groaned and pulled herself off her partner. 

“You said you wanted to! I was doing research. 

“Frankly, I don’t know if I can stand not being able to touch you that long.” Hunched over, she sat facing the wall. Zandra sat up and wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey, I think you misunderstood me.  _ I  _ want to be the one wrapped up. I know you like taking the lead, so I just want to take it to the next step, giving you more control. I wouldn’t ask you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.” She placed a kiss on Zareen’s cheek.

“Thanks, sweetie. I’m just a little nervous. You know I have a tendency to take things too far.”

“That’s the beauty of it, Love. I’d been the one with ultimate control. The second you start something I don’t like I can safe-word out of it. So long as we talk things out before and after it’ll be fine.”

“Okay, I think I saw a list. We can start there.”

“Sounds great. Now for today, I think you have some making up to do.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m all yours. Wanna play Goldilocks and the three dildos?”

“Hmm, how about we play Can You Keep This Up?”

“I like that game. I’m going for the world record.”

Zandra climbed to her feet, and offered a hand.

“Well, let’s go continue your training.”

“Yea! You’re the best. I love you.”

“Are you talking to me, or my boobs you just grabbed?”

Zareen squeezed. “Can’t it be both?”

“And to think you ignored me for a week.”

“Never again.”

They went back to the bedroom for some very intense training for the rest of the afternoon. In the morning a list was waiting on the printer tray.


	2. The List

Activity

| 

Column 1-

Have done this activity

| 

Column 2-

Rating

| 

Column 3-

Want to explore this activity

| 

Column 4-

Rating  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Abrasion

| 

R

| 

4

| 

Z  
  
Age Play

| 

R

| 

3  
  
Animals/Insects/Reptiles

| 

No  
  
Animal Roles

| 

R,Z  
  
Anal Sex-cock

| 

R

| 

0  
  
AnalSex-dildo/butt plug

| 

Z  
  
Anal Sex-fingers/fist  
  
Arm & Leg sleeves

| 

Z

| 

   
  
Aromas

| 

R,Z  
  
Asphyxiation

| 

R  
  
Auctioned for Charity

| 

No, Zandy’s ass is mine alone.  
  
Bastinado

| 

Z  
  
Bestiality  
  
Beating soft 14

| 

R,Z  
  
Beating hard

| 

Z  
  
Being Bitten

| 

R

| 

5

| 

Z  
  
Being Blindfolded

| 

R,Z  
  
Being Gagged

| 

R,Z  
  
Being serviced-sex

| 

Z,R

| 

R5,Z3  
  
Biting

| 

Z

| 

4

| 

R  
  
Blood Play

| 

Z  
  
Blow Gun Play  
  
Breast Bondage

| 

Z  
  
Branding

| 

R  
  
Boot Worship

| 

Z,R  
  
Bondage-Light 26

| 

Z,R  
  
Bondage-heavy

| 

Z  
  
Breath Control

| 

R  
  
Breast Binding

| 

Z  
  
Breast Clamping

| 

Z,R  
  
Breast Whipping

| 

Z,R  
  
Brown Showers  
  
Butt Plugs

| 

Z,R  
  
Cage

| 

R  
  
Castration Scenes

| 

R  
  
Cat Fighting 36

| 

R  
  
Cat O' Nine Tails

| 

Z,R  
  
Catheterization

| 

Z  
  
Cattle Prod Play

| 

Z,R  
  
Cells/Closet-confined 40  
  
Chauffeuring

| 

Z,R  
  
Chains

| 

Z,R  
  
Chastity Belts

| 

Z for R  
  
Chemical Play-peppermint oil,

tiger balm, rubbing alcohol etc.

| 

R

| 

4

| 

Z  
  
Choking

| 

R,Z  
  
Chosen Food For  
  
Chosen Clothing For  
  
Clothespins

| 

Z

| 

5  
  
Cold Room 49

| 

Z  
  
Collars-scene

| 

Z,R  
  
Collars- 24 hours

| 

R  
  
Corsets-wearing

| 

Z  
  
Cross Dressing

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Cuffs-leather

| 

Z,R  
  
Cuffs-metal

| 

Z,R  
  
Cunt Licking

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Cunt Torture

| 

Z,R  
  
Cupping

| 

Z  
  
Cutting-temporary

| 

Z  
  
Cutting-Permanent- i.e. ash rubbing

| 

R  
  
Cowboys/Cowgirls

| 

R,Z

| 

5,5  
  
Decorative Bondage

| 

Z  
  
Depilation- remove all body hair

| 

R

| 

3  
  
Diaper Play  
  
Denim

| 

Z,R

| 

Z4,R3  
  
Dilation

| 

Z,R  
  
Dildo 67

| 

Z,R

| 

R5,Z4  
  
Domestic Chores

| 

R  
  
Double Penetration 69

| 

Z

| 

3  
  
Dog Training

| 

Z,R  
  
Drawing Blood-any form

| 

Z,R  
  
Edge Play

| 

Z  
  
Electric Play

| 

R  
  
Electric Play- remote control

| 

R  
  
Enemas

| 

Z

| 

   
  
Enforced Chastity

| 

R,Z  
  
Erotic Humiliation

| 

Z  
  
Erotic Pain

| 

Z,R  
  
Erotic Pain-light

| 

Z,R  
  
Erotic Pain-heavy

| 

Z  
  
Examinations-physical

| 

R  
  
Examinations-medical

| 

R,Z  
  
Exhibitionism-public

| 

R  
  
Exhibitionism-semi public

| 

R,Z  
  
Exhibitionism-private 85

| 

R,Z  
  
Eye Contact Restrictions

| 

Z  
  
Face Slapping

| 

Z  
  
Fantasy Rape

| 

Z,R  
  
Fantasy Gang Rage

| 

R  
  
Fear Play  
  
Fellatio (cock sucking)  
  
Fellatio (dildo sucking)

| 

Z,R  
  
Figging (ginger root) 93

| 

R  
  
Fire Play

| 

Z,R  
  
Following Orders

| 

Z,R  
  
Foot Worship

| 

Z,R  
  
Food Play (vegetables as dildoes,

licking food off body parts, etc)

| 

R

| 

2

| 

Z  
  
Forced Crossed Dressing

| 

R  
  
Forced Dressing

| 

R  
  
Forced Homosexuality 100

| 

HA!  
  
Forced Heterosexuality  
  
Forced Masturbation

| 

Z,R  
  
Forced Nudity

| 

Z,R  
  
Forced Servitude

| 

Z,R  
  
Fucking-rectum-fingers

| 

R

| 

1

| 

Z  
  
Fucking-rectum-fist  
  
Fucking-rectum-cock

| 

R

| 

1  
  
Fucking-rectum-dildoe

| 

Z  
  
Fucking-vagina-fingers 109

| 

Z,R

| 

5,5  
  
Fucking-vagina-fist

| 

Z  
  
Fucking-vagina-dildoe

| 

R,Z

| 

R5,Z4  
  
Fucking-vagina-cock

| 

R

| 

R5  
  
Full Head Hoods

| 

Z  
  
Gags

| 

Z,R  
  
Garter Belts/stockings-public

| 

R

| 

5

| 

Z  
  
Garter Belts/stockings-semi-public

| 

R,Z

| 

R4,Z5  
  
Garter Belts/stocking-private 117

| 

 R,Z

| 

R3,R4  
  
Garter Belts/stockings-punishment

| 

 

| 

Z,R  
  
Gasmasks  
  
Gates of Hell  
  
Genital Sex

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Given Away-temporarily  
  
Given Away-permanently  
  
Golden Showers  
  
Gun Play

| 

R  
  
Hairbrushes-spanking-abrasion

| 

Z  
  
Hair Pulling  
  
Handcuffs

| 

R,Z  
  
Hand Job-getting-cock  
  
Hand Job-giving-cock 130  
  
Hand Job-giving-clit

| 

Z,R

| 

R4,Z3  
  
Hand Job-getting-clit

| 

R,Z

| 

Z4,R3  
  
Harness-leather

| 

Z,R

| 

R5,Z3  
  
Harness-rope

| 

Z

| 

2  
  
Harness-suspension

| 

Z  
  
Head-giving-cock  
  
Head-getting-cock  
  
Head-giving-clit

| 

Z,R

| 

R4,Z3

| 

   
  
Head-getting-clit 139

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Heavy Men/Women  
  
High Heel Worship

| 

R,Z  
  
High Heel Wearing-private

| 

Z,R

| 

R4,Z2  
  
High Heel Wearing-semi public 144

| 

Z,R

| 

R3,Z2  
  
High Heel Wearing-public

| 

Z,R

| 

R3,Z2  
  
High Heel Wearing-punishment

| 

Z,R  
  
Hobble Skirt Wearing

| 

Z,R  
  
Homage with Tongue

| 

R,Z  
  
Hoods

| 

Z  
  
Hot Waxing

| 

R

| 

1  
  
Hot Waxing-hot  
  
Housework

| 

R  
  
Human Puppy Dog

| 

R  
  
Humiliation in Private 154

| 

Z  
  
Humiliation in Semi-Public  
  
Humiliation in Public  
  
Hypnosis Play  
  
Ice Cubes

| 

Z,R  
  
Inducing Multiple Orgasms-giving

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Inducing Multiple Orgasms-getting 160

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Immobilization

| 

Z  
  
Including Others

| 

R  
  
Infantilism  
  
Injections  
  
Intense Pain

| 

Z  
  
Intricate Rope Bondage

| 

Z,R  
  
Interrogations

| 

Z,R  
  
Japanese Rope Bondage

| 

Z,R  
  
Kidnapping

| 

R  
  
Kneeling

| 

Z,R  
  
Knife Play

| 

Z  
  
Labia Clamping 172

| 

Z  
  
Labia Stretching

| 

Z  
  
Lace/Lingerie-public

| 

R

| 

3

| 

Z  
  
Lace/Lingerie-private

| 

Z,R

| 

R3,Z2  
  
Lace/Lingerie-semi-public

| 

Z,R

| 

R3, Z2  
  
Lace/Lingerie-punishment

| 

Z

| 

3

| 

R  
  
Lap dancing-performing

| 

R

| 

2  
  
Leather Apparel-wear

| 

Z,R

| 

3

| 

   
  
Leather Restraints

| 

Z,R  
  
Leg Irons 181

| 

Z  
  
Lecturing

| 

R,Z  
  
Licking

| 

Z,R

| 

2  
  
Marks-permanent

| 

R,  
  
Marks-temporary

| 

R

| 

4  
  
Massage-getting 186

| 

Z,R

| 

Z2,R4

| 

   
  
Massage-giving

| 

Z,R

| 

Z2,R3  
  
Medical Scenes

| 

Z,R  
  
Ménage à trois

| 

R

| 

4  
  
Mental Bondage

| 

Z  
  
Mild Pain

| 

Z,R  
  
Mind Games

| 

R  
  
Mind Fucks

| 

R  
  
Mouth bits

| 

Z,R  
  
Mud

| 

R,Z  
  
Multiple Partners-male

| 

R

| 

4  
  
Multiple Partners-female

| 

R  
  
Multiple Partners-both sexes

| 

R

| 

4  
  
Mummification

| 

Z  
  
Neck Bindings

| 

Z,R  
  
Nettle Play

| 

Z  
  
Nipple Clamps

| 

Z,R  
  
Nipple Torture

| 

Z,R  
  
Nipple Weights

| 

Z  
  
Oil/grease

| 

Z,R  
  
Outdoor Play

| 

R  
  
Outdoor sex

| 

R

| 

2  
  
Oral-anal play  
  
Over-The-Knee-Spanking (OTK)

| 

Z,R  
  
Orgasm Denial

| 

Z  
  
Orgasm Control

| 

Z,R  
  
Pain-heavy

| 

Z  
  
Pain-light

| 

Z,R  
  
Parachute-men  
  
Penis Ligation  
  
Phone Sex

| 

Z,R  
  
Photographs Taken of You

| 

R,Z(with clothes)  
  
Piercing-temporary

| 

R  
  
Piercing-permanent  
  
Piss  
  
Police

| 

Z,R  
  
Pony Play  
  
Position Training

| 

R,Z  
  
Power Tools

| 

R  
  
Prison Fantasy Play

| 

R,Z  
  
Pubic Hair Sculpting

| 

R  
  
Public Bondage

| 

R  
  
Public Exposure

| 

R  
  
Public Play-private parties  
  
Public Play-public dungeons/play spaces  
  
Public Play-leather event  
  
Punishment-real

| 

Z  
  
Punishment-play

| 

R  
  
Pussy Whipping

| 

Z,R  
  
Pussy Worship

| 

Z,R

| 

4  
  
Religious Scenes

| 

Z,R  
  
Restricted Breathing

| 

R  
  
Restrict/Behavior

| 

Z  
  
Riding Crops

| 

Z,R  
  
Riding the Stallion (fucking machine)

| 

R  
  
Rimming

| 

Z  
  
Ritual Play

| 

Z,R  
  
Ritual (mantra)

| 

Z,R  
  
Rope Bondage

| 

Z,R  
  
Rubber

| 

Z  
  
Saran Wrapping

| 

Z  
  
Scalpel Play

| 

Z  
  
Scarification  
  
Scratching-getting

| 

R

| 

5  
  
Scratching-giving

| 

Z

| 

4  
  
Scourging

| 

Z  
  
Scrotal Infusion  
  
Serving as a Maid

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Sensory Deprivation

| 

Z,R  
  
Sensory Enhancement

| 

Z,R  
  
Sensory Relocation

| 

Z,R  
  
Sensual Play-sensation

| 

Z,R  
  
Serving

| 

Z  
  
Serving Someone Handicapped

| 

Z,R  
  
Serving As Ashtray  
  
Serving Other Dom/mes  
  
Serving As Furniture

| 

Z,R  
  
Serving Orally

| 

Z,R  
  
Serving Other Subs

| 

R  
  
Serving As Toilet  
  
Sexual Deprivation

| 

Z  
  
Sex Without BDSM

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Shaving

| 

R  
  
Shit/Scat  
  
Sjambok/Shambock

| 

Z  
  
Signal Whip/Bullwhips/Single Tail  
  
Slave Bells-wearing  
  
Sleepsack

| 

Z  
  
Slings

| 

Z,R  
  
Slutty Clothing-public

| 

R

| 

4  
  
Slutty Clothing- semi public

| 

R

| 

4

| 

Z  
  
Slutty Clothing-private

| 

R

| 

5

| 

Z  
  
BDSM without Sex

| 

Z  
  
Snake Bite Kit

| 

Z,R  
  
Sound Control

| 

Z  
  
Soap in Mouth

| 

R  
  
Spanking

| 

Z,R  
  
Speculums-anal  
  
Speculums-vagina

| 

Z,R  
  
Speech Restriction

| 

Z,R  
  
Spread-Eagle

| 

R,Z  
  
Spreader Bars

| 

R,Z  
  
Spitting

| 

Z  
  
Stocks

| 

Z  
  
Straight Jacket

| 

Z  
  
Standing/Kneeling in Corner

| 

Z  
  
Strap On Dildo

| 

Z,R

| 

R5,Z4  
  
Strapping-full body

| 

Z  
  
Sucking Cock

| 

R

| 

4

| 

Z(maybe dildo)  
  
Suspension

| 

Z,R  
  
Suspension-inverted

| 

Z,R  
  
Supplying Playmates for your Dom/me

| 

R  
  
Supplying Victims

| 

R  
  
Sword/Machete Play

| 

 

| 

Z,R  
  
Swapping-partners  
  
Swallowing-semen  
  
Swinging-couples  
  
Switching Roles

| 

Z,R  
  
Tall Men/Women  
  
Tampon Training (men in their ass)

| 

R  
  
Tape Gags

| 

Z,R  
  
Tattooing-permanent

| 

R  
  
Tattooing-temporary

| 

Z  
  
Teasing

| 

Z  
  
TENS Play

| 

Z,R  
  
Terror Play (e.g. Chainsaws)

| 

Z,R  
  
Tickling

| 

R  
  
Tit Torture

| 

Z,R  
  
Toe Sucking-giving

| 

Z,R  
  
Toe Sucking-getting

| 

R,Z  
  
Training with a Second Dom/me  
  
Training with a Second sub

| 

R  
  
Transvestite Play

| 

Z,R  
  
Transsexuals  
  
Triple Penetration

| 

R  
  
Uniforms

| 

Z,R  
  
Urethral Sounds

| 

Z  
  
Uncircumcised Men  
  
Verbal Humiliation

| 

Z  
  
Vibrators

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Vibrators-large

| 

R,Z  
  
Vibrators-small

| 

Z,R  
  
Vibrators-insertable-large

| 

Z,R  
  
Vibrators-insertable-small

| 

Z,R  
  
Vibrators-remote controlled

| 

Z,R  
  
Vampire Gloves

| 

R,Z  
  
Victorian Play

| 

Z,R  
  
Violet Wand

| 

Z,R  
  
Voyeurism

| 

R  
  
VideoScenes-watch

| 

R  
  
Videoed Scenes-participating

| 

R  
  
Voice Training (speaking the way your Dom/me wants you to)

| 

Z,R  
  
Wartenburg Wheel

| 

Z,R  
  
Water Sports  
  
Wax Play-dripping

| 

Z,R  
  
Wax Play-hair removal

| 

R  
  
Web cam play

| 

R,Z  
  
Wearing Symbolic Jewelry

| 

Z,R

| 

5  
  
Whipping

| 

Z,R  
  
Wooden Paddles

| 

Z  
  
Wrist Cuffs

| 

R,Z  
  
Wrestling

| 

R  
  
Zippers  
  
  



	3. Forming the Plan

The massive document reminded the both of them of a deposition, so that kept them calmer. Zareen saw it as a wishlist and a trip down memory lane. Talking about sex was one of her favorite things, so the hours were filled with her bright voice.

There were some blanks left, even after looking up half the terms neither were sure what exactly it was and whether either woman was willing to try, so they agreed to save it for some other time. After all, it was all an experiment. It wasn’t a guarantee that they would like any of it; even if they were both reasonably sure deep down they would love it.

Other terms the two had to redefine for their own purposes. While the blonde was totally open to reliving her high school days of threesomes, her partner was far more hesitate, so transvestite play turned into cross-dressing and wearing a strap on.

Finally, some terms were scratched out altogether as they didn’t apply or neither could ever see themselves ever being comfortable with them.

“Neither of us smoke, even if we did we couldn’t do it in the apartment.”

“We could do it outside the apartment, I’m willing to risk my lungs if you want to be an ashtray.”

“Outside where? The yard for all to see? Most hotels are non-smoking, clubs too.”

“I’m sure there’s a special club for deviants like us. I don’t have problem showing off I have the two finest asses in the world.”

Zandra punched her in the arm.

“I’m not dressing like a harlot and kneeling in front of half of creation so you can enjoy a power trip!”

“Babe, it’s not a power trip! It’s about trust and love. We’d get to show everyone how much we love each other and how good we are for one another.”

The brunette colored slightly and couldn’t meet the other’s gaze.

“We don’t need to be one of those obnoxious couples that can’t keep their hands to themselves.” 

“Don’t need to, but we could be. A nice, cozy, dark corner of a club where I can whisper naughty things in your ear before we neck under the gentle haze of libations. Or you could just sit on my dick all night.” 

Zandra was silent at first, then, “I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth.”

Zareen grinned like a pleased cat. “You love my mouth. Especially when it's filthy, but we could try the soap thing if offends mi’lady.” 

“You just want to play naughty catholic schoolgirl.”

“Yes, please!”

She scanned the pages for the zillith time. “That might be a little advanced. We don't even have safe words.”

“Beetlejuice!”

“Reenie! Be serious! You have to remember it when you’re under a lot of stress.”

“Well, what’s yours?”

“Maybe we should first talk about how they are private and personal…”

“It’s something nerdy isn’t it? Like Prime Directive or Judge Judy, right?”

“It’s something that I’ve given a lot of thought to. Since I keep home and work so strictly separated-”

“Unless I come over for a booty call.”

“Yes!” Zandra squeaked, “except for when you visit…”

“Monthly conjugal…”

“Focus!”

“I’m focused. Focused on how cute your face is when it’s all flustered. Reminds me how I’m the only one that can get under your skin.”

“Any way,” she tried to get back on topic, “I thought about it and I think something that reminds me of work will be just the thing to kill the mood.”

“Unless it reminds me of you ripping a case to shreds on logic, and poor witnesses in a well tailored suit.”

“That is as good as sex.” Zandra leaned back.”

“Hmm, best 3,000 out of 5,000.”

“I don’t have 14 cases a day! That would takes years!”

“The ayes have it! Years of hot sex! Where do we start?!”

“You are so immature. What did that website say?”

“Well, it said baby steps were key, but it did have a recommendation.”

“Next weekend?”

“Tomorrow!”

“What if one of us runs late.”

Zareen took Zandra’s shoulders and lowered her voice. “I’ll throw in item number one eighty six.”

“One eighty six?” She checked the list again. “Hm, are the terms negotiable?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Okay. Wear the black ones?”

“Wear the lace ones?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smutmas anyone? I disinfected the hot tubs.  
> I plan to be as respectful to the BDSM community as a I know how.


End file.
